un frio recuerdo
by Zfictions
Summary: este one-shot se trata de una aventura conmovedora entre el rey helado y marceline,disfrutenlo


Este fic se me ocurrio mientras veia el capitulo i remember you(no puedo esperar a que salga en Argentina)este fic cronologicamente lo ubicaria dos dias antes del capitulo "desalojo"(donde marceline debuto en la serie)

Era una fria mañana en ooo,los pajaron volaban tranquilamente y nada los interrumpia,o casi nada

AUCH-dijo marceline al chocar con un pajaro-estupido pajaro-luego de decir eso decidio volar mas bajo para evitar otro inconveniente-

Marceline habia decidido ir flotando sin rumbo,esto siempre la relajaba,estaba a unos pasos del lugar a donde por alguna razon siempre llegab cuando flotaba sin rumbo,estaba por recostarce ahi como siempre lo hacia,pero se arrepintio por lo que vio

TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS GUNTHER-grito la molesta voz del rey helado,quien al estar dando la espalda a marceline no se percato de su presencia-

oh no,lo que menos quiero es hablar con el-se dijo a si misma marceline lo suficientemente bajo para que el rey no la escuchara-

marceline trato de irse sin hacer ruido,pero el mismo pajaro con el que choco la empezo a picotear y esto hizo que mientras intentaba quitarselo de encima desestabilizara su vuelo,empujandola a la par del rey helado

estupido pajaro-lo dijo muy enojada pero luego su cara paso de enojo a sorpresa porque juro que el pajaro se le rio antes de voltear e irse-SI VUELA LEJOS COBARDE-grito casi pensando que solo por decir eso el pajaro volveria-

¡QUIEN SE ATREVE A MOLESTAR AL REY HELADO EN EL LUGAR DONDE VIENE A LLORAR?¿ERES TU FINN?ya te dije que no tube nada que ver con el secuestro de la princes...-detubo lo que decia al voltear y ver a marceline en el suelo-oh eres tu marceline-dijo el rey helado ya mas calmado-

SI,¿acaso por fin me recordaste?-pregunto esperanzada y a punto de llorar por la felicidad que sentia

¿como iba a olvidarte?-al decir esto marceline fue corriendo a abrazar al rey helado,quien algo confundido tambien abrazo a marceline,era muy tierno hasta que el rey helado termino su oracion-¿que no eres la que toco en esa fiesta de hace 3 dias?-al oir esto marceline rompio el abrazo

si,exacto-dijo casi llorando,esta vez por tristeza-como sea debo irme

y justo cuando marceline termino de decir eso hubo un gigantesco terremoto que llego a ser tan fuerte que abrio la tierra bajo ellos,marceline simplemente floto para no caerse ne el hueco que dejo el terremoto,pero el rey helado para no caerse intento sujetarse de marceline,esta al no ver venir eso no pudo reaccionar y cayo dentro de la tierra junto con el rey helado

vaya este lugar da miedo-dijo el rey helado mirando al rededor,indiferente del echo de que por su culpa marceline tambien termino ahi dentro- Y TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS GUNTHER-le grito al pobre pingüino,quien solo hizo su caracteristico ruido sin entender porque lo regañaron

VIEJO ESTAS LOCO-grito marceline-

¿YO QUE HICE?-empezaron a discutir a gritos los dos-

oh no se,emm,dejame pensar,-dijo sarcasticamente marceline y luego continuo hablando-oh cierto METERNOS AQUI-

PERDONAME POR QUERES VIVIR,TU ESTABAS FLOTANDO AHI Y YO IBA A CAETME,¿QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA?-pregunto el rey helado gritando cada vez mas alto y acercandoce cada vez mas-

PUES VOLAR CON TU ESTUPIDA BARBA-le grito en la cara,pues los dos ya estaban practicamente con la frente pegada a la del otro-

PUES...-se quedo pensando el rey helado-lo siento,no se me ocurrio en ese momento-dijo apenado y ya mas calmado-

solo vamonos de aqui de una vez-hablo mientras flotaba hacia el agujero que dejo el terremoto,pero antes de poder salir hubo otro terremoto pero este hizo que cayeran muchas rocas,sellando esa salida y casi aplastando a marcy,y la hubieran aplastado de no ser porque el rey helado la empujo hacia atras-OH NO,OH NO,OH NO-dijo mientras intentaba inutilmente quitar las rocas con sus manos para poder salir-

de nada-dijo en tono sarcastico el rey helado-este lugar da miedo ¿no crees?-dijo algo asustado el rey helado-

y efectivamente ese lugar daba miedo,era una cueva con restos de edificios y parecia que habia una calle que iba recto,que era donde ellos estaban parados,y la unica luz era una que salia de donde terminaba la calle en la que ellos estaban parados

quieres que la exploremos-pregunto el rey helado bastante alegremente-

¿contigo? CLARO QUE NO-dijo de forma directa la reina vampiro-

esta bien-dijo decepcionado el rey helado-entonces... ¿QUIERES QUE TE LEA LO QUE LLEVO DE MI FANFIC?-pregunto muy emocionado-es sobre un chico y un perro que conoci hace poco-dijo el rey-VETE GUNTHER-dijo gritando y cambiando el tema de la nada

cuack cuack-reclamo gunther-

sobre lo del fanfic...paso-dijo la vampiresa mientras aun trataba de retirar las piedras-

ok te lo leo-dijo emocionado el rey mientras abria un libro cuya portada decia"fionna y cake"-

Despues de las primeras 7 palabras(de las 23 que llevaba escritas en ese tiempo) marceline no podia mas,se aburrio y dijo:

cambie de opinion,VAMOS A EXPLORAR-dijo marceline con muchas ganas de no oir mas de la historia-

si tengo suerte puede que encontremos una salida-penso marceline-

TE SIGO HERMANA-dijo el-

Luego de caminar por 2 minutos en lo que parecian las ruinas de una antigua ciudad sin mas ruido que los que hacia ginther marceline no pudo callar mas y dijo:

¿en serio me olvidaste?

ya te dije que te recuerdo de esa fiesta-respondio el rey helado algo confundido por esa pregunta-

sabes bien que no me refiero a eso,SIMON-dijo marceline con enojo y resaltando el nombre real del rey helado-

¿simon?-pregunto el rey algo confundido-¿que es simon?-pregunto aun mas confundido mientras caminaba

marceline estaba a punto de gritar de enojo,cuando por suerte los interrumpio un grito de gunther,su pata se habia atorado en un agujero

GUNTHER-grito el rey y corrio a ayudarlo mientras marceline lo seguia-

ayudame a sacarlo,por favor-le suplico el rey a marceline-

esta bien pero luego seguiremos con el tema de porque me olvidaste-dijo marceline con un tono autoritario-

como sea,solo ayudame-y luego de que el rey dijera eso,los 2 se pusieron a tirar de gunther para intentar sacarlo,no dio resultado pero luego sintieron otro terremoto que hizo que el agujero donde gunther tenia la pata se volviece mas grande y pudier sacar la pata

¿crees que eso desbloqueo la salida?-pregunto poco esperanzada marceline-

pues solo hay una forma de saberlo-dijo el rey helado y tomo a marceline,cargandola en su espalda mientras volaba a toda velocidad,marceline iba a recortarle que ella podia volar pero no lo hizo porque eso le traia buenos recuerdos,por un momento marceline lloro en la espalda del rey helado por recordar el pasado,pero bajo rapidamente al ver que ya habian llegado a donde empezaron su "viaje"

maldicion-murmuro marceline al ver que seguia justo como antes

a mi me da igual-dijo el rey-es mas creo que...me..agrada estar...contigo-le costaba decirlo por una razon que ni el entendia-

simon.¿acaso tu...?-iba a preguntar mientras se agarraba al brazo de simon fue unterrumpida por el rey helado,quien enloquecio-

DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI-dijo mientras tiraba rayos de hielo por todas partes y uno de ellos rompio una pared de piedra delgada de la cueva-oh mira eso,exploremos-dijo como si nada hubiera pasado,marcy decidio seguirlo sin decir nada hasta que llegaron a una parte de la "ciudad" con una fuente que parecia estar intacta a diferencia del resto de la ciudad

esto es...-dijo el rey helado,pero no no pudo terminar la oracion porque le vino un flashback a la mente-

-FLASHBACK-  
En una ciudad en ruinas hace exactamente 982 años (segun lo que calculo simon mientras recordaba) se encontraban caminando un hombre y una niña,cuando de pronto vieron una fuente que parecia intacta y uno de ellos rompio el silencio

¿te gusta este lugar,marcy?-pregunto simon-

¿como sabias de este lugar?,aqui me traia mi madre antes de...-se quedo callada,simon entendio el mensage-este lugar me trae bellos recuerdos

que coincidencia,aqui le propuse matrimonio a la mujer a la que ame-dijo simon algo melancolico-oh betty-suspiro simon

¿dijo que no?-pregunto inocentemente la pequeña marcy-

me dijo que si,pero no se pudo-se lamento simon-la historia es complicada,platicame mas sobre tu mama-dijo cambiando el tema-

pues yo era muy pequeña,solo recuerdo que siempre me compraba un helado ahi-dijo señalando las ruinas de una heladeria-

cuando esto acabe te prometo que todos los dias te comprare un helado aqui-dijo simon-siempre recuerda como llegar aqui,no lo olvides,yo nunca lo hare

luego de esto marcy abrazo a simon y siguieron su camino

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

marceline tambien recordo pero no queria decir nada,el primero en hablar fue simon y dijo:

lo siento...no te puedo comprar un helado hoy

¿QUE?-pregunto marceline sin poder aguantar la emocion- ¿en serio lo recordaste?-pregunto abrazando al rey helado-

claro...yo...te...recuerdo-dijo apenas,pues le costaba decirlo por alguna razon-

¿lo...lo dices en serio?-pregunto con muchas esperanzas

claro,te dije que te...que te...que te...-cada vez parecia esforzarce mas en decirlo,pero no le salian las palabras hasta que-que te...FUERAS DE UNA VEZ GUNTHER-

luego de eso marceline se puso a llorar sobre la bata del rey hekçlado,quien casi por instinto la consolo y la abrazo,cuando de la nada otro terremoto abrio una "escalera"formada por rocas apiladas que llevaba a la salida,marceline se disponia a salir pero justo antes de que saliera el rey la tomo por la muñeca y dijo

¿podre ir a visitarte?

cuando quieras,simon-dijo con un tono muy dulce mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas-vivo al otro lado del bosque que esta aqui-dijo la reina vampiro mientras volaba para irse

Al primer dia se arrepintio de haberle dicho eso porque el rey helado habia destrozado la mitad de su casa,por lo que al segundo dia decidio ir a alguna de sus antiguas casas


End file.
